


Just an outcast

by ilovebenandmal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebenandmal/pseuds/ilovebenandmal





	1. Chapter 1

(Jade’s pov)

I groan as I get up the normal pain in my back igniting again. I slowly trudge to the bathroom, resembling more of a zombie than the “model” that I am. I was a model where I grew up. All of the modeling agencies wanted me. I took the job once but it just turned out to ruin my self esteem and confidence as well as when I look in the mirror all I look at is the problems with my appearance. I sigh and start getting ready, slipping on a hoodie, jeans and a pair of combat boots. I don’t bother with make-up as I start walking to school. Its my first day. My parents are as normal too lazy to even care. They dismiss me every time I ask for something. That’s why I’m so skinny as well as the fact that when I was a model, they wouldn’t let me eat anything except a small, no calorie, salad once a day. 

I finally get to school and look around for the office and start getting stressed out, getting lost when a blond girl comes up to me,”Need some help?” “Actually yeah. I’m new here. Could you point me in the direction of the office?” She shakes her head with a laugh,”I’m Perrie. And the office is halfway across campus. I’ll walk you there. What’s your name?” “My name is Jade.”, I sigh and wipe my brown hair out of my face and her eyes sparkle when she looks at me. 

“Here we are. You want me to go in with you?”, Perrie raises an eyebrow. “Why...?”, I trail off. “You might need me to because the office staff are a major pain.”, she explains with a shrug. I shrug,”What can go wrong?”, I think to myself.


	2. Luke

(Luke’s POV)

I groan as the coach tells us to do laps because we are late to practice. I don’t even understand why we have to practice football first thing in the morning. Most of us aren’t even awake yet, basically half asleep. But the coach is strict and if you want to be popular... you have to be on a sports team especially in this school. I watch as Perrie, the girl I’ve been crushing on forever, leads this girl across campus. I’ve never seen her before. The only thing about Perrie is she keeps rejecting me. I don’t understand why.


	3. Punk rock

(Michael’s POV)

Of course a teacher has already written me up for having “distracting” hair. They should be used to it by now. I mean I change my hair color every week. But, the teachers also write me up every week. Though, that doesn’t mean I’ll stop dyeing my hair. I recently have gotten an eyebrow piercing. It’s pretty punk rock as I would normally say. I then see a girl walk into the office. She has brown hair with blue highlights throughout. She must be new. I’ve never seen her before. But she looks...punk rock.


	4. Jade

(Jade’s POV)

I look at the interesting color haired boy for a second, noticing his eyebrow piercing and a small smile appears on my face. He is pretty cute. I sigh and shake my head slowly, getting concentrated on receiving my schedule and map of the school. Though, I don’t think I really need a map of the school because I have someone to show me around. But the school has a few floors. “Hey why don’t they have zip lines here its the only thing they’re missing huh?”, I joke, looking at Perrie. She shrugs and laughs as soon as she gets it,”Yeah well I really wish we did have zip lines maybe then we’d be able to get to class on time without getting lost.” I nod, knowing that as soon as we have to go our separate ways I’ll most likely get lost. The blond looks at my schedule,”Well at least we have the same homeroom. Ms. B” “Who is Ms. B?”, I ask puzzled. “The Spice Girls. Mel B? Remember she was one of the judges on America’s got talent.”, she tries to explain. I shrug, not knowing who that is but follow Perrie to home room.


	5. Home room

Jade

We finally arrive at home room after getting lost many times. I thought that if you go to this school so much you get used to the different ways and hallways to get to your classes. I guess not. “You can sit by me and my other friends... Leigh Anne and Jesy. Leigh. Jesy. this is Jade.”, they wave at me before looking back over at one of the guys wearing a football jersey. Gross. I’ve never really liked football guys. Mainly guys like the “interesting color haired boy” in the office. Guys who are different and not popular. 

Soon, he walks in and my eyes automatically go to him. He is hot. “Jade. Don’t get involved with him. He’s trouble. Seriously.”, Jesy explains. I shrug simply and he gives me a wink before sitting in front of me. “Hey.”, I say shyly almost unaudibly. “Hey. I’m Michael but you can call me Mikey. What’s your name, babe?”, the “pet name” he calls me causes me to blush. “M-My name is Jade.”


	6. Chapter 6

(Perrie’s POV) 

I sigh as I feel my phone vibrate, pulling it out and looking at it. A new text from Luke. I put it down on the desk, face down. I don’t even like Luke. I have a secret that I haven’t told anyone but I hope that no one finds out what it is. Normal girls would jump at the chance to be in a relationship with Luke Hemmings... but I don’t like him… Not in that way...


	7. ‘As long as you are attached, you will forever be hurt.’

(Jade’s POV)

Being attached was something that always happened to me. But then they left. My parents fight. I don’t understand. They tell me it’s my fault. I want to get away from them... but I can’t. I don’t know where I’d even go. What’s even worse is... my parents wouldn’t even care. They scream at each other. That’s why I don’t get any sleep. And when they’re not screaming at each other, they’re screaming at me. They tell me I was just a mistake. I shouldn’t have been born. I used to wonder why I was born. There must be a reason but I can’t figure it out. I absolutely hate being alone with my thoughts. Its painful. The voices tell me it’s my fault that my parents fight all the time, that I’m worthless, ugly, and stupid. They tell me I was a mistake. And what makes it worse? I’m starting to believe everything the voices tell me.


	8. "Nothing’s more stupid than things that go unsaid. Just tell me. You can trust me. I promise.”

(Michael’s POV)

She looks at the wall, seeming as if she is lost in her thoughts. Her eyes turn glassy and sparkle. I bite my lip. Everyone in this school thinks I’m a bad guy. I’m really not. I rest my hand on hers and she takes a breath as if it is her first, gasping for air momentarily before her glance turns to me and she blushes. A smile forms on my face and I take her hand in my own. I think about asking her what’s wrong but decide against it, gently bringing a hand up and cupping her cheek, leaning in and kissing her slowly before pulling back, smiling when I see her blushing madly, sitting back in my seat as the teacher enters the classroom teaching useless things that we won’t ever use in real life. 

-  
After class, the guys are all over me about the new girl. “Oooh you like the new girl.”, Calum accuses. I shake my head slowly. “Why did you kiss her then?”, Ashton asks causing me to blush. “Mikey likes the new girl.”, Ashton, Calum,and Luke tease me, giving me the “kissy” face before disappearing into the gym. I groan and go outside, not wanting to go to my next class... Honors Aquascience. It’s so stupid. To my surprise the door opens again and the face of a beautiful girl appears, the new girl.... Jade.  
-  
“What are you doing out here?”, I ask her, not able to fathom that she is skipping a class... on her first day. “Just stressed...”, she opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, biting into her lip. “What were you going to say?” She looks at me for a moment then shakes her head slowly,”Its stupid.” “Nothing’s more stupid than things that go unsaid. Just tell me. You can trust me. I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

(Jade’s POV)

Trust brings one thing to my mind... Trust issues. I wasn’t able to trust anyone growing up. I’d usually be picked up, someone gripping my hips and shaking me violently. My back started to ache and they wouldn’t let me go for a few minutes. “I-I’m sorry.”, I sobbed. They threw me on the ground and I tried to keep my face hidden in the floor. They kicked me right in the side then kept walking, snickering and saying something along the lines of “stupid kid” or “how ugly can you be? wait that’s an offense to ugly people”. It hurt. So much. 

I am brought out of my flashback by Michael. “Hey... you okay?”, Michael asks. “Y-Yeah.”, I lie slowly shaking my head, unable to make eye contact. “I know what its like to be hurt so please tell me what’s going on.” “You first.”, I press,”Tell me what hurt you. Please?”


	10. Chapter 10

(Michael’s POV)

I start explaining, tears filling my eyes,”I never had a good childhood. I mainly grew up with different ‘parents’. They never were different. They would hurt me more emotionally than physically but they didn’t want me. I could tell. And my parents never wanted me. My real parents. But then again they got caught up when they started getting rich. But it hurt.”, I look down before continuing.

"Everything wasn’t what it was seemed to be. The social worker came every week. I told her what had happened. She made me stay with them for at least two weeks before moving me to the next home. They would tell me I’d never get anywhere in life. They told me that the reason my real parents didn’t want me was because I am worthless. I finally ended up running away."

“Where do you live now?”, she asks, looking at me with tears making her eyes look glassy. “I live with Ashton, Luke, and Calum. I’ll introduce you to them later... but first tell me what happened to you and what’s happening.” “Ok. Can I trust you?”, she looks at me with an uneasiness that makes me sick to my stomach. I slowly nod,”Of course, Jade.”


	11. Chapter 11

(Jade’s POV)

Where do I even start? “There’s so many things but it started out that my real parents were uneasy about taking care of me. My mum just wanted to party all the time. My dad just didn’t want me to begin with to be truthful. My parents dismissed me when I told them something and they still do. It is why I am so skinny and because I was a model where I grew up. I actually took the job once but all it did was ruin my self esteem and made my body image worse. They only allowed me to eat a salad once a day and nothing else. I don’t really eat. When I was younger, my parents used to pick me up and grip my hips, shaking me violently then throwing me down, kicking me in the sides before going up the stairs knowing I could hear them when they insulted me.”, tears start to stream down my face. 

Michael doesn’t say anything. He just pulls me into an embrace, letting me cry into his leather jacket covered shoulder. “You should tell somebody about this. Other than me.”, Michael looks at me seriously. “I can’t.”, I shake my head slowly. “Then stay with me and the boys. I can’t let you die because of stupid parents.”, tears fill his green eyes. I nod slowly, unable to form words knowing i’ll just break down into tears again.


End file.
